memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Sasha Tyson
, |Assign=CO, (2378-present) |Rank=Rear Admiral |Insignia= }} Sasha Tyson is a female Human Starfleet officer in the 23rd and 24th centuries. In the 24th century Sasha was the commanding officer of the , along the Bajoran/Federation border, and was in charge of the 8th fleet in the Bajoran sector and the mother of John Tyson, Brandon Tyson, Jason Tyson and Nicole Tyson and Mariah Tyson. Early life Sasha Tyson was born in 2259 on Starbase 211 along the Federation-Klingon border to Starfleet parents, where she was raised by half of the command staff while her parents worked night shifts. She met legendary Captain James T. Kirk of the . At age 17, in 2276, while on vacation, on the planet Forcus, along the edge of Klingon space, she was forced to see many of the Klingon-Federation engagements after the force-signing of the Organian peace treaty. Her hopes were to help the Federation keep the peace. Starfleet Academy In 2290 at the age of 18 Maria was admistered into Starfleet Academy with the help of Captain James T. Kirk and newly promoted Captain Hikaru Sulu, and she took up the command division and passed all of her classes with flying color and as she is heading to her Command school class she bumps into a young Oliver Tyson and the two lock eyes and fell in love with each other. Starfleet career USS Excalibur In 2292 after a young Ensign Sasha Tyson graduated Starfleet Academy her first posting was aboard the USS Excalibur, where she and the crew of the Excalibur aided a Federation task force in combating a Klingon defense force attacking Forcus three. Following the same year during the Orion conflict now promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade and give the conn and she pilots the ship in the final battle of the Orion conflict earning the Federation a major victory against the Orions driving them out of Federation territory and back into Orion territory. USS Enterprise-B In 2293, following the Orion conflict Lieutenant junior grade Sasha Tyson was posted on the newly commissioned , and after the energy ribbon encounter and the death of James T. Kirk, Sasha was late for her briefing with the senior staff and she again bumped into her boyfriend Oliver Tyson and the two got engaged and then a year later married by Captain John Harriman following that the crew of the USS Enterprise-B encountered several alien races 120 civilizations and 15 star systems. Personal leave of absence When Sasha was told she was pregnant Starfleet gives her a leave of absence on Earth seeing how she hadn't been to Earth since she left, and both her and Oliver head back to Earth to spend time together. Sasha gave birth to Jason Tyson in 2345, both her and Oliver were happy to have another son and introduced Jason to his brother John and John loved his little brother and since then has been watching out for him. Return to Starfleet service In 2350, after her leave of absence Sasha returned to active service and was wanting to return to the Enterprise-B but Starfleet Command had to break the news to her that the Enterprise-B was declared lost presumed destroyed in deep space shortly after the crew contracted some unknown infection in 2329. USS Zeus In 2354, Lieutenant Junior Grade Sasha Tyson was posted aboard the as a assistant chief tactical officer when the tactical officer is on an away mission or wounded or killed in the line of duty, she enjoyed her posting made some fast friends with the crew including Captain Thomas Johnson and third officer Typhuss James Halliwell and chief of security and tactical officer Samantha Carter. USS Lexington Relationships Friends Maria Martin John Harriman Demora Sulu Typhuss James Halliwell Samantha Carter Personal life Sasha Tyson has the time of her life off duty on the holodecks onboard her flagship she has spent time with her son and daughter and was shocked to hear about her other son Brandon betraying Starfleet to join the Maquis. During the war she leads the 8th fleet into battle. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet admirals Category:USS Zeus (NCC-73426) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel Category:Starfleet flag officers